


Musth

by Leloi



Category: Sherlock (TV), Sherlock Holmes & Related Fandoms
Genre: Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Biting, M/M, Mating Cycles/In Heat, Musth, Scratching, Virgin Sherlock
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-08-23
Updated: 2013-08-23
Packaged: 2017-12-24 10:23:56
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,978
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/938839
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Leloi/pseuds/Leloi
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sherlock Holmes hated his time of musth.</p>
<p>Messing with the Alpha/Omegaverse... what if Alphas were like Bull Elephants?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Musth

**Author's Note:**

> You learn a lot by visiting zoos. I recall a bull elephant who went into musth... the way he smelled... his leaking genitals... and I wondered what it would be like to apply to the Omegaverse. This happened.
> 
> I also added an aspect from an RP I was involved in... where mates mark each other by scratching and biting.

Sherlock Holmes hated his time of musth. All Alphas went through it at least once a year. His joints ached and his genitals were swollen. They leaked constantly. At night he wrapped himself in a flannel to keep the fluids from messing up his bed. During the day he wandered the flat in just a sheet, his skin too sensitive for any sort of cover. 

Back in his uni days when he shared a dorm with five other Alphas musth was a time for an Alpha to strut through their rooms naked, showing off his mating scars… proof of his mating experience as his genitals leaked and swayed like a bull elephant. 

Sherlock ignored them and never partook of their testosterone driven games. During his own musth he barricaded himself in his room and refused to put himself on display.

Years went by and he gave no thought to his yearly affliction until he acquired an Omega flat mate. 

“Sherlock… I AM a doctor.” John Watson called through Sherlock’s bedroom door. “It’s nothing to be embarrassed about. You’re an Alpha… all Alpha experience musth. I’d be more concerned if you didn’t!” 

Sherlock usually stayed in his bedroom when John was home, sitting on a towel to keep his sheets from being soiled. 

“I’m not even in heat… Sherlock?”

Some things were too humiliating.

^.~

Sherlock certainly hadn’t meant to see John’s back. And when he did look what he saw shouldn’t have come as any big surprise. 

John took off his shirt to use it as a bandage, noble in his efforts to save a life. The doctor crouched over the fallen police officer, holding the crimson stained article of clothing in place, whispering words of encouragement as they waited for the ambulance. 

Sherlock stood beside John, watching the proceedings, agitated. Unconsciously his eyes swept over his flat mate, reading scars. Near his left clavicle was the twisted scar that sent him home from the war. Across his scapula were the aged scars of mating with a Beta female. 

There were three secondary genders and each marked differently. An Alpha always bit his partner, bites usually on the neck. Omegas dug their nails into the lower back of their partner. Beta scratched the shoulders and scapula. Somewhere out there a Beta female had John’s scars on her lower back and that gave Sherlock a moment of pause. For a moment he imaged the Omega male grinding away at the female, using his useless male organ… Only Omega could get pregnant by an Alpha. Anything else was recreational.

In that moment Sherlock realized that even though John’s experiences were faded, they were still there. From the amount of scratches he had been committed to the same Beta female for a long time. Their story was written on his back, plain to anyone who cared to read them. She would always be a part of him.

Back in uni the amount of scarring had been a source of pride for his peers. It stood to reason that even Omega felt the same. 

“Sherlock… can you unbuckle my belt? I need something to hold this…”

Sherlock knelt beside his flat mate and reached down to undo the belt, pulling it from John’s waist and helping his friend to wrap it around his patient. His task complete he remained crouched beside John, his eyes looking over the faded scars.

Finally the sirens arrived and the man was taken away on a gurney. Both men watched the ambulance leave, John doing his best to wipe away the blood from his hands and shivering in the chill air after his adrenaline gave out.

Sherlock pulled off his Belstaff and wrapped it around his companion’s shoulders.

“Sherlock?”

“It’s cold.”

“Thank you.” John snuggled into the coat.

^.~

“Sherlock… please? Let me check you over. Or at least you need to eat. I’ll make you tea? Sherlock?”

“Go away…” Sherlock moaned, rubbing his face in his hands.

“I’m not going away. Please… Sherlock?”

Knowing he would get no peace otherwise, Sherlock wrapped a sheet around himself and went to answer the door.

John took a step back when the door opened, overwhelmed by the funk of concentrated Sherlock musk in such a small room. “Are you… alright?”

“No one has died of musth before.” Sherlock replied and sauntered into the kitchen to sit at the table.

John hovered, serving the Alpha food and drink. “Are you sure you’re alright? Is everything as it should be?”

Sherlock cast John a miserable look before he picked at the toast John gave him.

“You would tell me, wouldn’t you? If anything was wrong? Wrong color? Pus instead of… fluids?”

“My fluids are perfectly fine.” Sherlock replied, shifting a bit as he felt them freely flow over his thighs.

“I’m sorry… I’m just… well you’re not very cooperative. Most Alphas who get a checkup during their musth strut around like they’re…”

“I’m not most Alphas.” Sherlock interrupted.

“Right… I know that.” John sighed and busied himself as Sherlock ate.

Upon finishing Sherlock stood and stepped away from the table. But his sheet was caught and it pulled out of his hands, exposing him completely. Standing in shame, he stared down at the floor where his sheet puddled around his ankles and under the chair leg.

“Oops! Oh…” John went silent, unable to look away from Sherlock’s unblemished back. There was a long moment of silence where both men could only just breathe. Finally John broke it by bending down next to Sherlock to pick up the sheet. “Let me just get that for you.” The sheet was placed over Sherlock’s shoulders.

Sherlock pulled it tighter about himself and headed back towards his bedroom. His door shut with a resounding slam. 

^.~

“So… John Watson knows that you’re completely inexperienced when it comes to mating…” Mycroft mused.

“Piss off…” Sherlock grumbled from the couch.

“That’s the musth talking.” 

“Don’t you have a country to run?” Sherlock sighed and rearranged his sheet, knowing he would never win against this particular Alpha, musth or no.

“You have an unattached Omega living under your roof and yet here you are, feeling sorry for yourself and your lonely life…”

“You aren’t helping.” Sherlock growled in annoyance.

“What stops you from throwing him down onto that couch and feeling his nails claw into your lower back as he pulls you deeper?!” As Mycroft spoke he grew more and more excited.

“Mycroft!”

“Sorry… my own musth is coming… you know that.”

Sherlock frowned. It was common for family Alphas to musth within weeks of each other due to the pheromones involved. Since Mycroft was older Sherlock knew to expect his own sometime around mid-summer. They cycled like clockwork, every year on the same dates as the previous years. 

In ancient times all the tribe’s Alphas would cycle close together… it was a time of breeding and orgies. But modern humans had no need for orgies… except when they were in uni and wished to brag about their prowess.

Really Sherlock was grateful that Father and Mycroft had cycled during summer. The younger Alpha couldn’t imagine being naked during the dead of winter. “We would have to winter in a warmer climate.” Father had teased his sons. “Be grateful for my summer timing.” 

“You have an Omega living with you.”

“Yes… you’ve said that. Musth must be affecting you already.” Sherlock frowned.

“Fuck him.” Mycroft stated as if it was the most casual thing to say.

Sherlock gave Mycroft a horrified look. 

“I grow weary of your self pity. So when he comes home tonight… fuck him. And fuck him good so I never have to hear this again!”

^.~

John returned home from the clinic and sniffed the air. It seemed Sherlock had escaped from his room because the scent was overpowering in the flat. Of course that could be because Sherlock was reaching the very height of his musth. The poor man needed relief. Setting down his things he found the consulting detective in a miserable ball curled up on the sofa. “That bad?”

“You are lucky you are an Omega… you are spared!” Sherlock whimpered from his place.

“That’s hardly fair. I do go into heat and I could argue it’s worse than musth because every Alpha and Beta I meet wants to take me to bed.”

Sherlock pulled down the sheet and gave John a glare. “At least YOU’RE wanted!” The snarl was vicious. “There’s nothing worse than an unwanted Alpha…”

“Is that what this is about…?” John sighed and sat on the coffee table to stare at his flat mate. “You’ve never been marked and so you’re mad at the world?”

“Piss off!” Sherlock huffed and rolled over and groaned as his joints protested the move.

John shook his head. “Come on… get up. This can’t be comfortable for you.”

“I don’t want to.” Sherlock replied.

“Aside from being an Omega I’m also a doctor. Your back must hurt. Do you want me to give you a massage?”

“No…” Sherlock sniffled but after a minute he pulled down his sheet to reveal his back. “Make it quick.”

John smiled. “It will help if we do this on a bed or the floor.”

“Fine!” Sherlock got up in a put upon way and stomped off to his bedroom, not closing the door so John could follow. Dropping the sheet he threw himself onto the bed face down and arranged his towel to cover his leaking genitals. 

John toed off his shoes and climbed onto the bed, straddling Sherlock’s buttocks. 

Sherlock moaned in surprise, feeling the Omega’s weight press his overly sensitized genitals into the bed.

“Please don’t moan like that while I’m touching you…” John breathed and began to work from the small of Sherlock’s back up his spine to his shoulders and back down again.

“Why not?” Sherlock asked, relaxing into John’s touch. 

“Because you’re an Alpha and it does things to an Omega’s anatomy.” John continued, working on scapula and neck. Sherlock’s moan had instantly made him hard.

“I was not aware…” Sherlock replied, his breath catching as John’s hands massaged at his ribs, pushing his breath from his lungs. Helplessly he gave another moan.

John paused and took a deep breath to steady himself before resuming, walking his hands down the other man’s spine. As his fingers found the natural waist he had to pause again for another moan that went straight to his erection. Taking deep breaths he lightly scratched his fingertips against Sherlock’s lower back. 

Sherlock glance back over his shoulder to watch John’s reaction. The light scratches surprised him. They were so close to what he ached for from John. Rolling his head back he gave a mighty orgasmic sounding moan, indecent and deep.

John’s fingers grasped Sherlock’s skin, causing welts where fingernails dragged into the unmarked flesh.

Sherlock was not prepared for the sensation those scratches caused. It seemed his genitals were intent on emptying into his towel. With a gasp he rutted against the bed, John’s weight pressing him down. “Oh fuck! Oh…” 

John instantly snapped out of whatever spell the moan had him under. Hastily he tried to get up. “I’m sorry! Sherlock I’m so sorry! I’m…!” But his apologies were silenced by Sherlock rolling over and grabbing him, pulling him back down to lay atop him as he rubbed himself shamelessly against the other man. “I’m sorry…” John tried again but his words were silenced by a pair of lips on his own as he found himself on top of a writhing consulting detective. 

Sherlock’s orgasm hit hard and continued to roll in aftershocks as he clung to John. His teeth found the other man’s neck, causing John to cry out and helplessly rut against him until he too stilled, panting heavily. Bowing his head against John’s he lazily kissed the Omega.

“I’m sorry…” John whispered, finally gaining back his breath. 

“Stop saying that.” Sherlock replied as he licked the wound he had caused on John’s neck.

“But it’s true… I should have known better…”

It suddenly occurred to Sherlock that John had not been a willing participant in his first sexual experience. Frowning he pushed the other man away and rolled over to bury his face in the pillow, heartbroken and mortified at his own actions.

“Sherlock…”

“Just… go away!” Sherlock cried into the pillow.

“I should at least clean you up…”

“I really don’t see the point. I’m just going to soil myself again.”

“Please, Sherlock?” John lightly touched the welts he had created on Sherlock’s perfect skin.

Sherlock rolled over onto his back with a heavy sigh. 

“That’s it… stay there… I’ll be right back.” John hastened away and returned less than a minute later with a wet flannel.

“Where am I supposed to go? I can’t leave in my condition.”

Sitting beside his friend, John carefully unwrapped the swollen genitals and tossed the soiled flannel away and ignored the owner’s gasp. Gently he cleaned the oozing organ of any semen residue. 

Sherlock watched in silence as John worked, humiliated that his need for the Omega kept him painfully hard during the cleaning.

John stopped and delicately touched the underside of the rigid flesh. “Do you need me to…?”

“Yes.” It was automatic, without thinking.

John got up from the bed and began to pull off his clothes.

“What are you doing?” Sherlock sputtered.

John shook his head and finished with his pants, kicking them away so he stood naked and silent by the bed. 

“John…”

John reached for the wet flannel and cleaned himself off before crawling onto the bed to lie down beside the consulting detective. His body seemed to flinch as he made skin contact, curled up against Sherlock’s side. “It’s alright, Sherlock… I’ve got you.” And with that John guided Sherlock’s face against his own neck. 

Sherlock took a deep breath, breathing in all of John’s wonderful scents. “I don’t know what to do.”

“I know, Luv… First I’m going to put us together…” Reaching down the doctor took the swollen organ as he straddled. With a soft grunt he sat down on it until it was fully lodged inside of him. A chuckle escaped him. “Feel that? Your moaning earlier made me wet and open for you. I told you it was affecting me.” Sitting up a bit he began to rock, staring down at his friend’s reactions.

Sherlock was having difficulty focusing. It was better than drugs… better than puzzles. John’s body was warm, wet and needy. “Fuck…”

“Are you ready to take over?”

Sherlock shook his head in the negative.

“Too bad… you’re the one in musth.” John dismounted and flopped over onto his back. “Come here.”

Sherlock rolled over onto his hands and knees, crawling over John’s body.

“Take your penis and push it in.” John adjusted his position, to reveal his open, wet orifice between his arsehole and scrotum. 

Sherlock pushed in and cried out in a rather indecent way that soon had John moaning. The doctor’s hands clutched at his lower back, pulling him in deeper. 

“That’s it, Luv… take what you need… you’re not going to hurt me.”

Sherlock obeyed, finding himself thrusting with wilder and wilder abandon. John’s hands and legs worked together to pull him in deeper until he felt nails bite into his lower back. It seemed it triggered a response in his own body forcing him over the edge. His mouth clamped down on John’s shoulder as his body pumped semen deep into his friend, his teeth keeping the other man from pushing him away as he ejaculated. 

They lay for a long time together, too exhausted to move.

Finally Sherlock rolled off, watching with interest as his own semen oozed out of John’s Omega orifice. 

“Do you feel better?” John asked as he rolled onto his side to face his companion.

“Yeah… better…” Sherlock murmured, feeling his musth begin to wane.

“Good.” John leaned in and kissed his forehead. “Sometimes all an Alpha needs during a particularly bad musth is just a really good shagging.”

Sherlock blinked up at John in surprise. 

“What else is musth for? Sherlock… you’re an Alpha… you must wonder why you have to go through this every year.”

“To drive me crazy?”

“Not everything revolves around you.” John chuckled in reply. “It’s for mating… actually… to find and keep a mate. It makes it so the Alphas can’t go wandering off on their own. They need someone to help satisfy their biological craving or else it will drag on. It’s also the only time of the year they are viable. Once you find an Omega their cycle will start syncing to yours so you can make babies. Heat and musth together will always result in a child.”

Sherlock gave John a terrified look.

“We still have a couple of years before we sync up. By that time we could be ready for a baby or you can find another non-ovulating Omega to service you.”

“No…” 

John sighed heavily and lay on his belly, his newly made scars exposed along with his old ones. “We don’t have to think about it right now… just get you through your musth.”

Idly Sherlock traced one of the Beta woman’s marks on John’s back. “Who was she?”

“Her name is Mary… Mary Morstan… she was my girlfriend from university. We broke up before I went to Afghanistan. She wanted children… not something she could have with me. I hear that she and her Beta husband now have three and are expecting their fourth.”

Sherlock blinked back at John. 

“Betas are almost a different species… We can’t procreate with them.”

“I know…”

John leaned in and lightly kissed Sherlock’s lips. “Was it what you hoped it would be?”

Sherlock shook his head. “I’ve never hoped for anything.”

“Not even me?” John whispered with another kiss to Sherlock’s forehead. 

“Especially not you…” 

John chuckled softly. “I’m not going to take that as an insult… you nearly bit my throat out when you came… twice. Your eagerness to claim me is louder than your protests.” John snuggled close, wrapping an arm around Sherlock’s back and grinding his thumb nail into the soft flesh.

Sherlock whimpered and began to mindlessly rut.

“You want me to claim you as my Alpha. You want me to forget Mary and focus on you. You want to obliterate her marks so there will be only you.”

Faintly Sherlock nodded. 

“You’ve wanted me, Sherlock.” John whispered as he nipped at the other man’s throat in a vaguely Alpha way. “Tell me…”

“Yes… I wanted it. Wanted you…” Sherlock whimpered. “But you were already claimed!”

“Yes… I was claimed when I was younger… but now I’m yours. I will always be yours. Do you want that?” To punctuate his point John raked his nails against Sherlock’s spine.

“Fuck! Yes!” Sherlock gasped, his erection hard and ready. 

“You want me to sync my heat to your musth so we can breed.”

“Yes…” Sherlock whimpered, willing to promise anything as long as he could have John.

“You want to be my Alpha… my mate.” John whispered, nipping at Sherlock’s earlobe.

“Anything… John. Just… please…”

“You love me…”

“Yes…” Sherlock hissed.

John smirked and shook his head. “I just wanted to hear you say it.” Swinging his leg over Sherlock’s hips he eased himself down, taking the weeping organ within himself. And really… what could he hope for? This was Sherlock Holmes… the man didn’t do intimacy unless his hormones forced him to. Musth was only one week in a whole year. Already they were nearing the end of the week and then Sherlock would be back to his normal self. John closed his eyes, feeling the tip of his Alpha’s cock against his cervix. This is the closest he would ever get to feeling wanted by someone he adored. “Do you want me?” John whispered as he rocked against his Alpha.

“Yes.” Sherlock cried out as he pulled John closer so he could make his mark, teeth in the other man’s throat and nails obliterating Mary’s marks. 

John flinched at the double marking and held on to Sherlock’s sides and hip, digging in his own nails. “Fuck…” 

There was only heavy breathing for several minutes of post coital silence. Finally Sherlock’s jaw relaxed and he licked away the blood. Keeping his face against John’s neck he continued to pant as his balls finished emptying into his Omega. 

John rested for several minutes before rolling off, staring up at the ceiling. His upper back and neck stung from the marking. “I… I’m not going to hold you to anything I asked of you. I know how you are.” John rubbed his nose, Sherlock’s musk heavy in his nostrils. Vaguely he wanted to drown in it. “You’re not the mating type… I know that.”

Sherlock pushed John over so his back was to him and he could see the marks he had made on the other man’s back. Leaning in he began to clean the blood away with his tongue as if to soothe the damage he had caused. 

John glanced back over his shoulder. “Did you have to cover her marks?”

Sherlock snuggled close, his arms around John’s waist. “Just be quiet.”

So John held his tongue.

^.~

John’s heat came in the fall, causing him to nervously pace through the flat. It had been unexpected. His last five had been in the dead of winter. In the past he could count on a little time around Christmas to find a helpful partner to pass his heat, but this year it was too soon and all his usual partners were busy. There had to be multiple partners to keep from bonding with any of them. 

Sherlock watched the pacing, his nostrils flared to catch whiffs of John’s pheromones. 

“Bad timing, bad timing… BAD timing!” John muttered as he once again flopped onto the couch and dug his wrists into his eye sockets. 

“Your heat has started.” Sherlock remarked.

“Tell me something I don’t know!” John shot back. “It’s early! I usually have it around Christmas… works well with the holiday season.”

“Why?”

“Because any partner I chose has the time off to help me out. No one has free time in September!” John grumbled. “Mike is busy… Bill, Vern and Walt are busy…” John sat up and blinked. “Maybe Greg can help me?”

“Greg?” Sherlock looked unsure.

“Lestrade?” John prompted.

“He’s a Beta!” Sherlock responded.

“It doesn’t matter… I just… need it.” Wiggling his foot he tried not to think about the slick orifice between his legs that demanded to be filled. “Where’s my mobile?” John searched the coffee table a moment before finding it. As soon as he turned it on it was pulled from his hands. “Hey! I needed that!”

Sherlock put it back on the coffee table and sat on the edge of the couch, assessing John. 

“What?” 

“He is going to mess up my marks.”

John shook his head. “They don’t have to mark.” John made a lunge for the table, trying to reach his mobile but failing miserably and half falling off the couch in the process. 

Sherlock reached up the back of John’s shirt to lightly trace his scars with his fingertips. 

“Sherlock… you’re not helping…” John murmured, trying to return to his place on the couch.

“You smell… fantastic.” Sherlock replied, pushing the shirt up so he could see where his own marks obliterated the older ones from John’s previous relationship. 

“That’s because I’m in heat.” John lay still as Sherlock pulled off his shirt, leaving him half naked on the couch.

Leaning down the detective ran his tongue along one of the scars.

John whined and shifted, feeling fresh slick escape him, soaking the crotch of his pants. “This ISN’T helpful! I need to be fucked rather aggressively right now… not licked!”

Sherlock refused to listen, biting down on the back of John’s neck instead.

John cried out and writhed against the couch cushion as he ejaculated in his pants. “Sherlock! What the hell?”

“Use me.” The baritone was soft and wickedly seductive in the doctor’s ear. 

“You don’t want this… not with me… it’s the pheromones. You’ll be fine once I leave the flat.”

“You’re not leaving the flat!” Sherlock replied as he reached around John’s waist to undo his trousers. “This is what you need… so I’ll give it to you like you gave it to me.”

“This is different…”

“HOW is it different?” Sherlock turned John around so he could look at him properly. “How is it any different than what you did for me?”

“I… I didn’t want you to suffer.”

“You think I want you to suffer?”

“No… that’s not it… I…”

“You don’t like me.” Sherlock made a sour face. “You helped me out of pity! Not because you… you…”

“Sherlock, stop! That’s not why I helped you.” 

“Then why?” 

John shook his head. “Because… you needed me… and I thought… it was the only chance we’d get. You don’t like intimacy…”

Sherlock made a face and continued to unclothe John until he lay naked and sprawled, leaking on the couch. His scent made Sherlock salivate just a little bit. Quickly he undid his own trousers and pushed them halfway down his thighs before grabbing John and pulling him against him. In one swift movement he was imbedded in John’s Omega opening. The warmth made him tremble. “Use me… John.”

John stifled a cry of surprise, unprepared for what an Alpha’s size would do to him while he was swollen with heat. It was all well and good to fuck an Alpha or a Beta outside of heat, but once the hormones caused his opening to swell and become sensitive, the size and shape of his partner became an issue. Sherlock felt really good inside of him… better than when he was swollen and leaking with musth. For a moment John tried to imagine what heat would be like during musth… the swollen organ filling him when he had most need of it… getting him pregnant when they were both the most fertile. But at that moment only John was fertile. “Fuck…” John whispered, wrapping his arms around Sherlock’s waist to keep himself in place.

“What must I do?” Sherlock whispered helplessly. “You’re so hot… and tight… tighter than you were last time…”

John clutched Sherlock’s back, breaking skin and adding to the collection of scars on the mostly unblemished skin.

Sherlock cried out in surprise and began to move, using the edge of the couch as leverage to thrust into John over and over. 

“That’s it…” John whispered, digging his nails in deeper.

Sherlock whimpered but obeyed, his mouth seeking out John’s throat. The moment his orgasm washed over him he bit down, tasting blood. 

John moaned and dug his nails deeper into Sherlock’s back. “Oh… Oh Lord you’re fucking fantastic…” John whimpered. 

Sherlock pulled out and sniffed down at the place where his scent and John’s mingled. “I like this…” His tongue lightly took in the combined mess and he held it in his mouth, savoring it.

“And now you’re licking me…” John covered his face with his hands. 

“I need to clean you.” Sherlock took another taste, pushing his tongue into John’s opening.

“You really don’t have to clean me… I’ll just make more of a mess…” 

“Then I shall continue to clean you…” Sherlock’s tongue continued to lap, pushing his nose in close to take in John’s scent from the source.

“Not for very long… I need you again.” John reached down to tug on his Alpha’s shoulders. 

Obediently Sherlock climbed back up John’s body and pushed in. Sloppily he kissed John, sharing their combined flavor before turning his attention to John’s neck.

“I don’t want to spend my entire heat stuck on this couch.”

“Then I shall take you to bed.” Sherlock murmured, teasing John’s skin with his teeth.

“Your bed smelled like musth for a whole month after what we did last time…”

“Heat smells better.”

“Come on, Sherlock… you don’t want my scent all over your bed…”

“I’d rather have you in my bed.”

“Stop teasing me.” 

Sherlock bit down hard, forcing John to claw into him and releasing both of their orgasms. Panting he sat up a bit. “I am not teasing you!”

“Then what are you doing?” John demanded.

Sherlock pulled out and got up, offering his hand to help John up. Quickly he led John back to his bedroom and finished undressing. “I thought it was clear what I am doing, John.”

“Not to me.” 

Sherlock sat on the edge of the bed. “I’m claiming my Omega.”

“Am I your Omega?”

Sherlock balled his fists and glared back at John. “Don’t be stupid. Your heat changed. It’s starting to shift towards my musth.”

“That doesn’t mean I’m your Omega.”

“What about my scars then?”

John gave a half smile. “Is that your way of proposing to me?”

Sherlock wrapped his arms around John and pulled him down onto the bed with him. “No… this is my proposal.” His teeth took John’s neck as his hands dug into John’s back. One hand was on his scapula and the other near the base of his spine. All three places were marked.

^.~

Sherlock Holmes still hated musth. He hated that he couldn’t leave the flat and go on cases. His body was rebelling against his well-ordered mind. However he didn’t mind that he had John to hold him and mate with him when his body was at its worst. It helped too that John’s heat made everything feel so much better. It didn’t really matter that he would get John pregnant… As Mycroft had said… there would be plenty of nannies and governesses to help them keep their schedule. And they smelled perfect together, just as he knew they would.

\--Fin

**Author's Note:**

> I finished two stories in ONE day! I'm so happy... Now to tackle the 12 others on my desktop (sigh).


End file.
